Civil War
by skyblue30712
Summary: What happend before Katniss, before the Hunger games, Before the districts and Capital? What happened before the war.
1. Chapter 1

***So, this is a hunger games prequel fanfic about why the first war happened. So, ya. Enjoy.**

The Holidays

The day was welt, cold, and miserable. Not snowy and beautiful like you would expect the day before Christmas to be like, I thought. But it never was, now a day. The weather was much warmer then it used to be when I was a little girl. Even though it mid winter in Ohio, there was no snow. Not for the past seven years, at least, thought. I continued to trench home in my large rain boots until my house can within sight. Christmas lights decorated the house, making it look beautiful. Well, as beautiful as it could get without any snow. It kind of looks like what a Christmas house in Miami might look like. Maybe if it was this cold in Miami.

" ADALINEA!" Oh great. Why does mom have to invite Mrs. Richards every year to Christmas dinner? She and her daughter, Chloe would always spend the holidays with my mother and I. And, Chloe and I practically despised each other. We were so different. I liked to play outside, swim, and camp while she was always indoors, drawing, baking or sewing. But unfortunately because of the strange weather we have been having, I was forced to stay indoors with Chloe. I think I will die of boredom if I have to hear another word about how good of a person Chloe was, how she just won that art contest, how she's the top of her class. And then my parents would go on and on about how good of a role model she was, and why can't Chloe be my friend. But I hate almost everything that she does, her goody-girl personality, her perfect wavy blonde hair, her manners, her EVERYTHING! When I confronted my parents about why I hated Chloe, they said those were not good enough reasons.

" Ada! It's been so long since I've seen you! You must have grown a foot." Said Mrs. Richard pulling me into a hug. I would have pulled back, but my mom was watching me from the kitchen window. And it was unlikely that I had grown. I'm short and under developed for my age.

" How are you dear? Come inside, its freezing!" I followed Mrs. Richards into the house. As soon as I walked in a wonderful scent filled the air.

" Ada! Did you buy all the groceries that I needed? I have to make the plum pudding still." My mother walked out from the kitchen. My mother resembled me in almost everyway possible. Same dark hair, face shape, and the same rather pointy nose. The only difference was that while my mothers eyes where a very pretty shade of brown, my eyes where just grey, like the colour of slush.

" Yes mom, here. And Mrs. Jillon sent these cookies for you. I handed the cookies and went off to my room to change my wet cloths. I opened my door and got a surprise. Sitting on my bead and reading a book was Chloe.

" What are you doing in my room?" I angrily told Chloe.

She jumped up from surprise.

" Erm, your mom said that I could wait up here until you got back from the store, I'll leave it you want." Chloe said sounding kind of scared.

" That's what I very much want! Get out!" I pointed at the door. Chloe's large blue eyes widened, and she looked like she wanted to cry. She quickly left my room.

" That god she's gone! I can believe I have to put up with her for another week!" I muttered to myself. Every year my mother and Mrs. Richards would get together just after Christmas for a week and spend New Years together, meaning for a whole week I had to pretend to be friends with Chloe. I have to admit sometimes its kind of hard because she is so, well, nice, and kind to you even if you're mean to her. But we have nothing similar, and if my mother makes us do something together, we can never really both have fun. She likes to cook, and whenever I try to cook something as even as simple as toast, it burns. I like to spend time outside, watching the birds and deer that live close to my house. But Chloe is very clumsy, and always scares all the deer and birds away. Also, she talks. A LOT! After I finished changing, I went downstairs. Mrs. Richards and my mother were watching television in the kitchen while my mom make dinner.

" -The vice president is doing everything that he can do at the moment. Next up, changes that will enforce protection to the government-"

My mother was very pale and Mrs. Richard looked like she was going to faint.

" Mother, what's wrong?" I asked my mother.

" Ada, you know how our country and Canada have been at war with Mexico?"

I nodded. There has been a cold war going on between Canada and the U.S.A against Mexico ever since the sun got too hot. Crops failed in Mexico, meaning that Mexico demanded a trade for crops between to U.S.A and Canada. But we didn't have enough crops either in the warm climates, and in the cold climates and Canada the ice that melted from the arctic ruined their crops. But Mexico said that we were lying and still demanded the crops. Ever since there has been a cold war going on, and no one so war has made any moves. But I heard things were really bad in Mexico, much worse then here, but even though our food is still rationed during the hot season.

" Well," my mother continued on, " The president has been murderd."


	2. The problem with Chloe

The Changes

A month ago, the president was murdered. A month ago, it was new years. It was supposed to be a welcome to the New Year, but instead, the president was murdered. A month ago, the American government went into war in Mexico. I heard that soon the Canadian government would go into war. Probably in a month, they said. A lot of things change within a month.

" ADA!" My mother yelled at me. "SCHOOL!"

School is really the last thing I want to think about right now. Chloe and her mother have moved into her house, because when the president was murdered, no one was aloud to leave there state. Chloe and her mother live on the boarder of Indiana, and my mother and I lived on the boarder of Ohio. Even though she is so close to her home, she cannot go home. Chloe had to transfer to my school and is in my class. It is really annoying, because of Chloe's personality, she has many friends. I, on the other hand, do not have many friends. I find it awkward and useless to talk to the girls in my class. All they care about is hair, cloths and boys. The only person who I talk to and actually like in school is my friend, James. I can actually talk to him about stuff that I like, like hiking, fishing, and camping. He and I always go on a camping trip right before school starts after winter break. But because Chloe was here this year, I didn't get to go. She is out to ruin my life!

" Ada?" I heard a knock on my door. Chloe entered.

" What?" I asked her.

" Your mom said to go and get you, its time for school."

" Can't you see that I'm not ready? Give me five minutes, Chloe, and get out of my room!" I demanded at Chloe. Why didn't she realise that I needed my personal space, and I couldn't get any because she was in my face all the time!

Chloe turned away, but instead of running down the stairs close to tears like what she did most of the time when I told her to get lost, she turned back to face me.

" What?" I asked her.

" Ada, I don't get it. Why are you so mean to me all the time? I always thought it was my fault, but I can't remember being mean to you, or disrespecting you. My mom always said to treat people how you want to be treated, but obviously that doesn't work. Why are you so mean, Ada?" Chloe looked at me on the verge of tears, then turned away and ran down the stairs. I thought maybe that I should say something to her, but what would it matter anyways? I don't care about Chloe, I never, ever will!


	3. the changes

The Changes

A month ago, the president was murdered. A month ago, it was new years. It was supposed to be a welcome to the New Year, but instead, the president was murdered. A month ago, the American government went into war in Mexico. I heard that soon the Canadian government would go into war. Probably in a month, they said. A lot of things change within a month.

" ADA!" My mother yelled at me. "SCHOOL!"

School is really the last thing I want to think about right now. Chloe and her mother have moved into her house, because when the president was murdered, no one was aloud to leave there state. Chloe and her mother live on the boarder of Indiana, and my mother and I lived on the boarder of Ohio. Even though she is so close to her home, she cannot go home. Chloe had to transfer to my school and is in my class. It is really annoying, because of Chloe's personality, she has many friends. I, on the other hand, do not have many friends. I find it awkward and useless to talk to the girls in my class. All they care about is hair, cloths and boys. The only person who I talk to and actually like in school is my friend, James. I can actually talk to him about stuff that I like, like hiking, fishing, and camping. He and I always go on a camping trip right before school starts after winter break. But because Chloe was here this year, I didn't get to go. She is out to ruin my life!

" Ada?" I heard a knock on my door. Chloe entered.

" What?" I asked her.

" Your mom said to go and get you, its time for school."

" Can't you see that I'm not ready? Give me five minutes, Chloe, and get out of my room!" I demanded at Chloe. Why didn't she realise that I needed my personal space, and I couldn't get any because she was in my face all the time!

Chloe turned away, but instead of running down the stairs close to tears like what she did most of the time when I told her to get lost, she turned back to face me.

" What?" I asked her.

" Ada, I don't get it. Why are you so mean to me all the time? I always thought it was my fault, but I can't remember being mean to you, or disrespecting you. My mom always said to treat people how you want to be treated, but obviously that doesn't work. Why are you so mean, Ada?" Chloe looked at me on the verge of tears, then turned away and ran down the stairs. I thought maybe that I should say something to her, but what would it matter anyways? I don't care about Chloe, I never, ever will!


	4. extreme

Extreme

Things had really started to change for me when I got to school that day. I walked into my grade seven class like I would another day, and then….

" Adalina! Your desk has changed! Go and sit beside Chloe!" My teacher said to me.

Great, now I have to sit beside her in school and live with her at home! Grudgingly, I moved my backpack and my self to the empty desk beside Chloe. She took no notice of me. I noticed that around the class that a lot of other students have been moved too.

" Class," My teacher began, " The ministry of education has said that by law these new seating arrangements MUST stay in place, meaning that you may not go up and talk to students that are not sitting beside you, am I clear?"

A girl named Rosa put up her hand.

" Yes, Rosa?" My teacher said.

" Why must we have this new seating arrangement? Does it mean that I cannot talk to my friends on the other side of the class?"

" Well Rosa, the government said to the minister of education that by LAW these new rules must be in place. And yes Rosa, you can still talk to your friends on the other side of the class at Recess and Lunch." My teacher replied.

" Now class, please take out you maths books and…" The P.A system suddenly crackled to life.

"Will Maria de Lugo, Adela Alvaro, Emily Mendoza, Luca Soto, Adam and Lily Reyes, Scott, Taylor, and Anita Cruz, and Rosa and Belen Flores please report to the office instantly!"

Everyone made an 'oh your in trouble!' sound as Rose and her twin sister Belen made there way down to the office.

I wonder what's happing? I thought to myself. I hop nothing bad has happened!

I forced myself to listen to the boring drawl of my teacher as she raved on about decimals and fractions. After what seemed like an eternity, the recess bell finally run and all the students ran outside, well except for me. Rosa and her sister hadn't returned from the office yet, and I couldn't help but wonder if my teacher new anything about this.

"Miss, can I have a word with you?" I asked my teacher.

She turned around from cleaning the chalk bored and replied,

" Well, Adalina, shouldn't you be out side playing with your friends?" She said in a kind voice.

" No Miss, I don't really like to play the games that they like to play."

"I see," She said gently. " Now what seems to be the problem Adalina?"

" Well," I told her what was troubling me. Her face turned very hard.

" Adalina, I do not know, and I am sure there is nothing wrong! Don't get your little head in a worry! Rosa and Belen will be back soon, I'm sure just after recess! Now go outside and enjoy the weather!" She turned and continued cleaning the bored, though at a more feverous pace.

I walked out of the classroom door.

That was silly of me to think, I thought to myself. Of course they wouldn't do anything to harm children! I mean, who harms children and can get away with it?


	5. Inhumaine

Hair and the government

" All students please report to the principals office at the end of the day." Said the secretary in her bored, nasally voice over the P.A system. I lifted my head from my desk, where it was resting. I was extremely tired after probably the queerest night of my life. Everyone was on edge that evening, we were all waiting for the president to do his speech on which would decide the future of our country. We all turned on the volume on max and sat on the edges of our seats as the president walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat and ruffled his papers.

" As you may have guessed," He started, " A while ago, I was elected to be the president of our great country when the previous president was assassinated by a man who we don't have much information on, but we are trying to find the identity as I speak. Anonymous information states that he is from Pusa, Mexico, and was a poor farmer. If anyone has any idea on who or where he could be, please inform us immediately." The president finished. He stepped down from the podium. Suddenly we heard a commotion from the audience. A bunch of people seemed to be rioting, and they seemed serious about it. The started to punch and kick the security and anyone who tried to stop them. It got louder and louder and just when the volume had reached its max guns started to fire off. Everyone was in chaos, screaming and running around trying to get out of the crowd, was near impossible because there was at _least _thirty thousand people in the crowd. Smoke blood, and fire was everywhere. People were lying dead on the ground as people trampled over top of their bodies. Children looked franticly for their mothers. One girl found her mother dead on the ground over top of her brother, their blood coating her hands as she franticly tried to shake them awake, but there was no use.

At home we watched in shock at what was happening on the television screen.

We heard a large and terrible noise on the TV screen. One of the rioters had set off a bomb that had killed everyone in the chaos except for him. He slowing walked towards the camera. His smile was not friendly.

" We have done it, we have concurred! We are rebels, and we demand our food back! He said with a heavy Spanish accent. Then he took the camera and smashed it on the ground.

We all turned to one another, to shocked to say a word.

" Go to bed Ada." My mother finally said.

" But Mother-" I began to protest but she cut me off

"NOW! And you too Chloe!"

I did not sleep that whole night. And today I was deathly tired and couldn't wait until the end of the day. The clock seemed to move slower then usual. Finally the bell rang announcing the end of the day.

" Wait class!" My teacher exclaimed. " You all have to go and report to the office!"

Grumbling, our whole class slowing moved to the office with the rest of the school. The office area was extremely crowed, they had to fit in two hundred children between the ages of five to twelve. Teachers were trying to move children to get into groups by there age group. It was very confusing and loud, because we had no clue what was going on. Wide-eyed children looked around and some of the youngest ones were even crying. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the principal moved into the middle of the crowed and started to speak, but no one could hear him because of the noise.

" Children-" We still couldn't hear him.

"Children!" He tried again.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He finally yelled. Everyone stopped making noise and turned to see him. We dared not to make another noise.

" I have some, news, from the government." He began. He swallowed and started to speak again. " I-it may be hard to take in, but I want everyone to try there best." The principal then forcefully smiled. " Now, I want everyone with an older sibling to go to this side of the room, and everyone who is an only child or has a younger sibling to go to the other side." He stated. We all shuffled over to our side, not really understanding what the point of it was. I found James on the other side of the room and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged at me.

" We all have heard of the terrible tragedy that has happened last night. We will forever remember the brave citizens who lost their lives in this tragedy. And because of that, our country had to hastily decide on a plan so this would never happen again. Our new leader, who was elected by the government last night, has though of a solution to this problem. We have a new system introduced to our country, and we would like to think it as to be 'grouping'. It is required that with your family members, except under certain exceptions, that you and your family will move into 'districts'. There will be twelve of them, and each will represent a form of natural or man made items, varying from agriculture, jewels, or even fish. These new districts will be much safer than any state you could ever think of, and they will have top notch police officers who's job is to make peace in the district. You will be sorted into these districts mainly from appearance. At first you may not like the idea of being a miner or a lumberjack, but soon you will come to the idea and strive for your district. Some of these items will go to the 'Capital', which is where the president and government will live. The other inhabitants of the capitol will include actors, singers, barons, or if chosen at random, regular people. The reason we have divided you is because all of the children who have older siblings will go and live in the capitol with there parents. The other older children will go and live with very kind adoptive parents." The principal finished. I quickly looked at James. He was very protective of his younger brother. He was looking down at the ground and rubbing his hand together nervously. This was not right! It was extremely inhuman to separate a family! Something had to be done, but what?

*******Omg yeaaa I finally updated! More over xmas break, I got time!**


End file.
